


Marigold

by squish_beomie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Pining, can't believe i accidentally wrote a yandere fic, its pretty mild but still, kinda angsty, kira needs therapy, soft yandere?, the fic isn't as dark as the tags imply i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squish_beomie/pseuds/squish_beomie
Summary: You were an angel, the love of his life, his savior, his soulmate...you just didn't know him yet.
Relationships: Kira Izuru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Marigold

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found the courage to post something i've written lol. Halfway through writing this I realized I had unwittingly made Kira come across as way more obsessive than intended so I kinda just rolled with it lol. Please exercise caution if that’s something you’re not comfortable with. This is my first real fic so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.  
> -Lily

It takes him a while to wake up.

His bed, although small and incredibly stiff, had been his only source of comfort since he could remember. It was one of the few remaining items that remained from his childhood home, and the closest he could get to simulating human touch. The floorboards creak as he rises and continues downstairs. Once ready, he prepares himself for the first day of the semester.

Eventually, he makes his way to the campus bookstore. While waiting in line he hears a familiar voice call out to him. After scanning the room a few times he realizes it could only be Matsumoto. “Izuru!” she calls, far too chipper for a Monday morning “how have you been?” She didn’t point out the dark circles under his eyes, or the fact that they hadn’t spoken in six months. Ignoring the stares from the people she cut in line she continues, “I’m hosting a study group on Friday.” Kira is slow to respond. “Shuuhei will be there too,” she adds, “it would be good to see you there…” 

Kira knew he wouldn’t be going. He liked Rangiku, and appreciated her effort to reach out, but he knew better than to accept an obligatory pity invite. Rather than voicing the thought, he mumbled an “I’ll think about it” before shuffling forward in line. He didn’t even have time to wallow in his own self-loathing before his world was flipped upside down. Before him stood a goddess. 

His mouth went dry. You were so pretty. He was momentarily struck with panic. You had said something, but he had been so focused on the way your lips moved to bother trying to listen. Having misinterpreted his reverence for unease, you offer him a near blinding smile and bid him farewell. Dazed and in awe, he leaves the bookstore thinking only of you.

His mind is consumed with the thought of you. How you smiled at him, the way you were probably so generous, how he would be able to see you again. The way you noticed his nervousness and tried to make him feel comfortable was not lost on him. Days of prayers were answered in an instant when he spotted you in class the following week. He stalked to the back of the lecture hall, eyes never leaving your form. He knew he had to have you, but he knew he wasn’t quite ready to talk to you just yet. He instead resigns himself to admiring you from the back of the lecture hall, content with penning sonnets only he would ever see.

He remained passive for months. The term went by without him uttering so much as a word to you. With the change in seasons came a change in resolve. On the first day of classes, he charged into the bookstore determined to etch himself in your mind the same way you did to him. His attempts to start a conversation are mediocre at best. You once again offer him a perfect smile and bid him farewell. Crushed, he exits the store and starts to walk to class.

Horror dawns on him as he realizes you must not remember him.

It makes sense right? You see hundreds of people during the first few weeks of school. Kira felt as though he could die. He was burning in water, drowning in fire. You, his muse, the love of his life, were still oblivious to his unyielding ardor. Why would you remember him? Why was he any more special than anyone else? He was a fool, an insignificant coward who couldn’t even muster the courage to speak to you. He needed to be better- no he needed to be the best. You were his god. He would kneel at the altar and sing your praises if you bid him to do so. The magnum opus to his tortured artist. You were perfect. Without fault. He could compose a Homeric epic detailing your beauty and still only barely scratch the surface. It was not fair to her to think he had a chance. He needed to be equally as flawless. If it was something else you desired, he would become a master gardener, shaping and pruning himself as needed until he was truly deserving of your affection. Rushing home, slams the door shut and immediately collapses. Unable to move, Kira lays there, feeling sorrow shroud his entire being. Silent tears fall from his eyes as he feels agony course throughout his entire body. He’s never felt an ache that runs this deep. An ugly sob escapes his lips. Determined to win your favor, he vows to hatch a plan worthy enough.

He’s been standing outside the bookstore for almost four hours. Located behind a conveniently placed grove of trees, he has a perfect view of the entrance. He’s memorized your schedule and work habits. He knows you should be clocking out soon. At this point, his fingers are blue and numb from the cold. He doesn't care. He needs to do this. He’s planned extensively; run through several scenarios in his mind, mapped out almost all possible outcomes. She’ll walk out of the store and-

‘Oh God she’s here’ he immediately begins to panic but is caught off guard. ‘She’s crying’ he realizes with a start. His concern soon morphs into something else entirely. He’s elated. ‘It’s a sign.’ he thinks, almost giddy ‘This is the perfect chance to get close to her. To gain her trust.’ Channeling the feelings of a concerned bystander, he slowly approaches. You’re receptive to the kind gesture, and although you never explicitly state it, he knows you’re lonely. He takes note of the way you tense when he asks if you have friends that could help with the predicament you’re in. In his eyes, the situation at hand could not be more perfect. He takes advantage of this knowledge and invites you to hang out. The offer itself seems harmless enough, and his polite smile reaffirms the idea in your mind. You hadn’t quite caught the glint in his eyes when you had agreed.

You were so pliable. It didn’t take much convincing for you to let him start regularly accompanying you around campus. Kira knew you were starved for affection, but he didn’t expect it to be so easy. He thinks back to a conversation he had with Shuuhei.

“How do you convince someone you’re perfect?”

Shuuhei pauses, confusion evident on his face. Clearly taken aback, he claims that it’s impossible, that you can’t force someone to like you. Kira merely raises an eyebrow in response. He ignores the look of concern. He no longer needs the advice. He already has exactly what he wants. There is no point in pretending anymore. You’ve already grown attached to him. His only concern now is ensuring that you wouldn’t walk out on him. To help you understand how important he was to you, he had to remind you that he was the only person you had. He makes the habit of taking you to popular places for group outings, all under the guise of getting to know you a little better. After weeks of careful maneuvering, the dam finally bursts. He coaxes you into admitting he’s the only person you really talk to. He takes your confession as a sign to become more involved in your life. 

You only voice your concern once, and it’s met with responses so quick they almost seem prepared. For every question you have concerning his behavior, he has a response ready. “I’m just trying to spend time with you” He softens his voice. While walking towards you, you notice  
The bags under his eyes have gotten worse. ‘He’s so tired, and yet he still finds time to see me.’ You find yourself thinking. That’s right. You like him. You enjoy being around him. It doesn’t matter that it’s now routine for you to call out of work, or you haven’t spoken to anyone besides the odd customer for months. He was so earnest and sweet.

He uses your internal conflict to his advantage. Takes some time to think of something, anything that will placate you. He settles for what he thinks is the truth. “I’m doing this for you” he drawls, wrapping his arms around you. “We both know you can’t handle these types of things without me. You need my help.” You shudder. He can feel you slowly melting into his grasp. He goes in for the kill. “Just stay here. This is where you belong.”

You remain in his arms, only slightly uneasy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to any requests, so if you have anything else you wanna see in another fic let me know the comments!


End file.
